


Bottom Dream Oneshots

by DiscDoll



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Daddy Kink, Everyone Loves Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Minecraft, Please Kill Me, Praise Kink, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Wilbur Soot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscDoll/pseuds/DiscDoll
Summary: Yeah this is just a request page...
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s), Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 22
Kudos: 430





	1. REQUEST PAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is just a request page...

So you can leave your requests for one-shots here on this page but I do have a few rules for them, there a few things I REFUSE to write, and I never will with any character.

AND IM ONLY USING THERE PERSONAS SO I WONT USE THERE REAL NAMES UNLESS THEIR YOUTUBE NAME CONTAINS THEIR REAL NAME. 

1\. I WILL NEVER EVER WRITE ANYTHING ABOUT A ADULT WITH A MINOR, IT MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE AND DEFINITELY MAKES OTHERS FEEL THE SAME WAY.

2\. So yes I will write smut or fluff, let me just say this is my first time writing smut so please don't judge it, the main reason I started writing was for practice for school so yeah.

3\. I swear to god if one of you even request for me to write incest, no just no fucking way. Get off this book if your into that.

4\. Comment the au and who you want dream to be shipped with (only mcyt) and please leave a small prompt and any other requests so I an get it as on point as possible.

5\. I'm pretty sure I'm completely fine with writing most kinks, unless there stuff that makes me uncomfortable writing. Maybe not pissplay/golden showers though

If there's any other rules I'll add them in the future, so yeah (:


	2. Bottom? | Dreamnotfound Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically just dream calling George a bottom, George wants revenges and fucks him.

"You can say he's a bottom that's fine." Dream states calmly correcting Quackity who starts wheezing almost straight away, forgetting how to breathe for a few seconds, "why would you say that?" George says glaring dagers at his masked 'friend', George had clearly been offended by dreams statement and planned to prove to dream that he's opinion was clearly fiction.

After Quackitys 'couple session' ended, George grabbed dream by the wrist and started walking towards his house. "George stop it, where are we going?" Dream questions, but George doesn't stop until they make it to his house and after locking the doors and making sure nobody would be able to peek in, he pushed dream one the bed before pinning him down, grabbing dreams hands and pinning them above his head.

⚠️SMUT AHEAD (please skip or click off book if uncomfortable)⚠️

George looks down at his confused boyfriend, and leans down in for a kiss. Dream giggles as he melts into it, they both fight for dominance, playing a fencing match with their tongues and exploring each other's mouths and in the end to the tallest males surprise he loses the battle.

They continue like this for another uninterrupted minute both breathing throughout their noses, Dream was still trying to make an attempt to dominate the other but he was failing miserably at it, he was still being held in place by his boyfriend who was enjoying every second of this moment.

George pulls away looking down at dream who was now breathing heavily through his mouth trying to regain the air he lost during their kiss, he takes notice of the drool dripping from his boyfriends mouth and bends down again and licks it off of his chin. George moves down and starts licking the males licking slowly starting to suck and bite on his boyfriends soft, delicate, pale skin.

Dream let out a whimper from the unexpected touch, his whimper soon enough started turning into a moan, the male on top of him looked down at him after once again lifting his head out of his neck, dream shivered after losing the warm touch he once had on his neck. "Dream, do I have your consent?" George says calmly his lips wet from both of their saliva.

At this point dream didn't care and was in a needy state of mind, their kiss really messed dreams brain up. "Y-yes," dream said before his lips where blocked with George's once again, this kiss was even more heated and sloppy. Since dream was no longer fighting for dominance George was in complete control.

George removed his hands from dreams, even though dream could easily get up and turn the tables, he didn't, he was clearly enjoying this way to much to want it to end. He slowly moved his way down dreams body and moved one of his arms up dreams hoodie. Dreams chest was warm from his hoodie and dream shivered and squirmed from the cold touch, George located one of dreams pink buds and flicked it letting out a high pitched moan from dream.

He continued to toy with dreams buds, making soft moans and groans leave dreams mouth. It was obvious that dream was attempting to conceal his moans by bitting down on his bottom lip every once in a while.

Both George and dream where now hard and George began to strip him and his boyfriend until both males had been left in their boxers, George moved his hand down to dreams waist and started to play with dreams boxer elastic, the feeling of the elastic band hitting dreams skin made him feel amazing, he could feel his cock twitch the harder the elastic hit his skin.

His Dom stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes, "beg." came a monotone voice from George, he seemed to be waiting for the confused dream below him. "Huh what do you mean?" Dream says not completely understanding his boyfriends request.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me, I said to beg." His boyfriends voice stays at a complete monotone not going higher or lower, dreams face flushed up as he stared back. He mumbled something out that wouldn't even be heard by somebody who was right next to his mouth. 

"Would you care to repeat that dreamy?~" George says getting a bit to confident for dreams like but he didn't dare to say anything about that, "please touch me." Dream says in a small voice, he was clearly embarrassed that he was getting topped by the person who he usually topped.

George laughed before placing his hand around dreams fabric covered member, squeezing it ever so slightly. "Louder dear." the British man said still towering on top of the blonde beneath him. Dream didn't bother trying to ask what George meant about that, he quickly compiled to his request. "Please touch me!" He says in a loud enough voice to where anybody inside the house could hear.

The Dom doesn't hesitate and removes dreams boxers without warning. He slowly starts using his unoccupied hand that he quickly spat in and started stroking his boyfriends hard length that had sprung out less than a few seconds ago. His other hand focused on keeping him supported on top of the sub.

Small controlled moans leave dreams mouth, and George starts to crave for more of these sounds and picks up the pace, leading dream to his climax but stopping before he had the chance to release.

Dream whined but his mouth was quickly stuffed with a few of George's fingers, dream wrapped his tongue around each one making sure each was coated well. George removes them and puts one at the front of dreams small entrance, dream may of fucked others but this would be his first time losing his ass virginity.

"Okay this is going to hurt for a minute okay, but it will feel nice soon?" George said trying to assure that it wouldn't hurt the whole time, dream nodded trying to mentally prepare himself.

He feels something slowly entering his ass, George leaves it in for a second trying to let dream adjust to the new feeling, and as for dream? He was a total mess underneath of George who was staying still watching dreams every move.

After a minute dream look at George and gave a look saying 'i'm ready', George started moving his finger in and out if his boyfriend picking up the pace every once in a while. George stuck another finger in and starting scissoring the moaning mess beneath him. It was key that George prepared him so it doesn't hurt as much when he gives him the real thing.

"A-ah~ George!" Dream slurred out, the sensation of George's fingers in his hole melted his brain. He was laying there a moaning mess, moaning even louder when George hit his sweet spot.

George remover his fingers but quickly removed his boxers his cock springing out as he immediately grabbed dreams hand, "are you sure?" He says looking at his now panting boyfriend who was recovering from George prepping him. "Y-yes please ...George!~" dream said gasping for air in the middle. George thrusted in slowly and instead of leaving time to adjust he started thrusting straight away, but slowly incase of hurting his boyfriend.

"AHHH~ Hah... hah" Dream practically screamed out his moans, each thrust seemed to put him into a deeper daze than he was already in. George picked up on his speed going faster and faster as the time progressed, dream had moved his hands from behind of his head and they where now wrapped around George's neck.

Finally they had both reached there climax, moaning greatly at the same time. George pulled out and cleaned up their mess before wrapping him and his boyfriend in the blanket of the bed.

"We can shower in the morning... or bathe depends if you can still walk."

___________________

Don’t mind this chapter if you think it’s bad, this was my first time writing smut and I posted this originally on wattpad


	3. Possessive | Dreambur Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams mad that Wilbur hasn’t given him any attention including sexual attention, so he decides to play with himself and Wilbur walks in on him.

Dream and wilbur had been dating for almost a year now, and dream was getting rather annoyed. His boyfriend had been working on some projects with others on the dream SMP, and dream was fed up that he wasn't getting as nearly as much as attention wilbur would usually had given to him.

He had started acting differently toward the people his boyfriend was working with, dream hated the fact that they where taking away his boyfriend from him. Dream would give them dirty looks when seeing them, or tell them to 'shut up' or 'be quiet', or just straight up ignore them instead.

The only time he would ever get alone with Wilbur would be when they are going to bed, and Wilbur always get back around two in the morning, and of course dream would try to stay up, but after the long day with the completely full schedule he had, he would almost fall asleep straight away.

on his loneliest nights he would fall asleep crying and some times he would wake up with nobody else in the bed and no signs that Wilbur had actually went home that night, it broke his heart to think that Wilbur was spending all his time with somebody else and not even coming home at night to see him.

Dream was standing in his house making himself some breakfast, when he checked the fridge he saw that the food he left Wilbur for dinner hadn't been touched at all. He sighed with pure frustration, he was sick of this shit. Wilbur was hardly ever home and was only there at night time when dream was asleep.

He missed his wilbur, let's say that dream is lonely and is missing his boyfriend sent the only reason he's mad, they came to a agreement that they would only get off together and since wilbur hasn't been around to help dream and his pent up lust he was coming close to breaking their agreement. 

⚠️SMUT STARTING⚠️ (if uncomfortable pleases skip or click off the book) 

Throughout the day dream and his lust only got worst to the point where at end of his day when he came home, he decided to play with himself. He hadn't seen wilbur around all day and assumed he wouldn't be home and if he did it would be around two or three in the morning.

Dream went straight up to the bedroom after dropping his stuff down, he dropped himself down on the bed. Unzipping his trousers quickly he saw his already hard erection, pulling down his boxers and seeing his cock spring up in front of him. He spat on his hand using it as lotion and slowly started to stroke his throbbing length.

"Ah~.." dream sighed out a small moan, the last time he played with himself had two he around nine months ago when their agreement had started. Actually the last time dream and Wilbur had got it on was just under two months ago, and dream being the horny bastard he is needed to let out some tension.

Dream picked up his pace and start moaning much more loudly and calling out Wilbur's name pretending that his boyfriend was the one causing this pleasure, he felt dirty that he was going against him and his boyfriends agreement. He stopped for a second to taking his trousers and boxers completely removing them from his legs, he lifted up his other hand and licked three of his fingers, slowly sticking one of them into him.

He counting giving himself a hand-job while fingering his hole, his moans had gotten a lot louder and each moan that came out of his mouth interrupted the last one.

What he didn't know was that Wilbur was opening the front door, dream couldn't hear him unlocking the front door over his moans. Wilbur had planned to come home early to surprise his boyfriend who he hadn't been spending much time with very lately.

When he walked in he heard moaning coming from upstairs, and let's be honest when you hear moaning coming from the upstairs of your house you think of two things, either your parents are making you a sibling or your partner is cheating on you, and since he doesn't live with his partners anymore it's clearly the second option.

So thinking that his partner was getting fucked by somebody, Wilbur stormed upstairs to try catch dream with who ever he was cheating on wilbur with, but was surprise to see that when he slightly opened the door, there was sitting his boyfriend with one of his hands on his own length stroking it and the other one pushing in and out of him while he was calling out Wilbur's name.

Wilbur just stood there getting hard from watching his boyfriend touch himself, he slowly walked into the room dream not hearing the movement behind him. Wilbur walked up and whispered in his lovers ear, "are you having fun?~". 

Dream immediately jumped back shocked from the fact his boyfriend was back so early, he covered himself up quickly, throwing his trousers on his thighs covering his cock, but not removing his fingers. "H-hah wilbur what are you doing back so early?" Dream says trying to act like nothing had happened a few seconds ago. But Wilbur was clearly not buying it.

"Why don't you continue what your doing?" wilbur says to dream seductively, putting his hand under dreams chin tilting it upwards, making dream bite down on his lower lip, dream was clearly too embarrassed to bare out an answer, Wilbur put his hands on both of dreams shoulders and pushed him downwards. 

Dream let out a long moan from being pushed down further on his fingers, there was drool dripping from his mouth as Wilbur smirked at the sight of his boyfriend. Already prepared and stretched out for him to enjoy. 

"Would you like me to help you dear~?" Wilbur asked waiting for dreams reply, dream looked up at his boyfriends smile that seemed innocent but sadly you should never trust a wolf in sheep's clothing. "yes please..." dream muttered out, and that's all wilbur needed to get started.

He lifted his boyfriend off of his fingers, and you can beat dream didn't stay quiet during that. Wilbur lifted dream onto his lap after his undressed himself and removed the top half of dreams clothes. "It's thoughtful for you to prepare yourself for me, my love.." wilbur said getting close to dreams neck before biting down eagerly.

Dream was as red as a beetroot, Wilbur knew the exact praise to give him and exactly what turned dream on more than anything. The thing that turned dream on was praise and cute pet names, not harsh ones like whore or slut. But he did like harsh rough sex.

Wilbur turned dream on his lap to where dream was facing him, he gave dream a soft kiss in the forehead as he lowers his boyfriend on his cock, dream start to tear up from the pain even with prep. "Shush darling you're doing great..." Wilbur whispered reassuringly while drawing circles on dreams back.

Dream held on to Wilbur while he sat still adjusting to his boyfriends length for the first time in months, Wilbur put his arms around dream for the time being until dream spoke up, "I'm ready." He said proudly like it was some sort of achievement.

The top started to lift dream up and then push him back down again, after a few minutes wilbur picked up the speed bobbing dream up and down on his rod. Dream couldn't keep up with what was happening he was in his own paradise.

He finally got the attention he deserves.

⚠️SMUT END⚠️


	4. Uniform | Dreambur Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets fucked in the l’manberg uniform, (this probably doesn't make sense)

Wilbur had gone out mining and dream decided to play around a little, he remembered how smart looking wilbur looked in his uniform and wanted to try it on for himself, even if it was a little two big for him.

He went digging through their shared wardrobe, which was pretty empty due to the fact that dream wore the same outfit almost every day and because of that reason it only took dream a few seconds to dig through his boyfriends selection of clothes and find his uniform.

Dream removed his hoodie and black jeans before trying to place on Wilbur's ironed uniform, he wouldn't want any wrinkles or creases to develop on it. He knew he wouldn't have the time to iron it before wilbur came home and he didn't want wilbur knowing he had worn it without his permission.

He start imitating his boyfriend, not in a rude way, no he was doing quite the opposite actually. He seemed to enjoy pretending to be him, laughing and giggling the whole time he wore it. Rambling about TNT and stuff of that sorts, dream made his way downstairs still in the uniform, forgetting about the fact wilbur would be coming home soon and sat down on the sofa before turning on the television. While on the other hand wilbur was walking back from some random cave he had found.

Wilbur walked through the town rather quickly wanting to get back home to his lover, he was rather hungry only being on four and a half hunger bars and he was a bit lower on health than he would of liked to have been. Once he made it back to their house, the first thing he noticed was that dream was sitting down on the sofa in his uniform?

He completely forgot about being hungry and snook up on the male, he put his arms on dreams shoulders wrapping them around his upper torso, dream flinched and whipped his made his head do a full 180 degree angle. The touch of his boyfriend had almost given him a heart attack, now breathing a lot heavier and quicker than before calming himself down. "Jeez wilbur, you scared the life out of-" dream attempted to wheeze out but was cut off with his boyfriends lips connecting with his.

⚠️WARNING SMUT STARTING (please click off of the book if not comfortable)⚠️  
Wilbur slowly climbed over the sofa climbing on top of dream, he licked dreams bottom lip asking for entrance, but dream being the piss-baby he was and loved being, he didn't give his lover entrance. Wilbur was already semi-hard and he did admit to himself that dream look very good looking in that suit of Wilbur's. It made him look like a man of business, which he was already was. He moved he arm down from dreams shoulder to his ass before squeezing it slightly making dream gasp and open his mouth.

(Okay so this won't make sense to y'all since I'm writing this while I haven't even finished or published this yet, but the way I had written this before hand sounds a lot like the last dreambur oneshot so i have to rewrite a lot of this, yay for me being an idiot)

Dream moaned into the kiss, while wilbur explored the dreams mouth which he already knew like the back of his hand, and of course you can bet dream fought hard for dominance against wilbur.

(Device cutely dies, and I charge it)

Wilbur had his boyfriend pinned down to the couch, both having a sword fight with their tongues. Dream was grinding on wilbur with his knee, while Wilbur rubbed circles on dreams back occasionally sinking his hand down and tugging at the trousers dream had stolen from him.

They spilt apart from the kiss, nobody winning the battle for dominance, there was a string of saliva that went from ones lips to the others. Wilbur started to undress dream throwing the articles of clothing to some random part of the room, the clothing was beyond wrinkled at this point.

While Wilbur was doing that, the other had already stripped the other since they only had a shirt and jeans on, and of course they took their socks off. 

They are both left in their boxers expect for the expectation of dream being in the L'Manburg waist coat, because Wilbur knew his boyfriend would whine about being cold later on. dream rubbing against Wilbur's clothed member and Wilbur biting down on his lovers pale neck, he started off by gently sucking but got more aggressive as time went on, leaving love bits on dreams skin. 

Wilbur was more than hard now thanks to dream grinding on him, they both where moaning and groaning. Both kept pleasuring each other until wilbur got and ran upstairs.

He came back down with the small bottle of lube both knew the look of very well, and a few other miscellaneous items that dream couldn't identify because they were partly out of sight and he hadn't seen them before. Before coming back to dream he closed the windows and curtains.

Then what felt like hours for the now very horny dream, Wilbur climbed back on top of him and whispered, "nobody else needs to know what I do to you~". Dream blushed heavily from his boyfriends statement.

(HOLY SHIT I JUST REALISED SOMEONE FROM MY CLASS FOLLOWS ME, FUCKKKKK. THEY SIT IN THE CHAIR STRAIGHT FRONT OF MEEEE. SEND HELPPP! HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK DID THEY FIND MY ACCOUNT)

"Do you feel like getting a little more... kinky tonight kitten?~" wilbur says now nibbling on the top of dreams ear, and of course dream didn't hesitate to agree, he always lived trying knew things when it came to sex. "Yes master!" Dream replied almost instantly, you see he wasn't your usual sub, he was a complete brat who was willing to obey as long as he felt got to feel pleasure.

Wilbur grabbed something from the floor that was unfamiliar to dream, he had a good look at the item and then realised, the item his boyfriend had grabbed from what seemed like thin-air was nipple clamps. Dream gulped down his fear, he may act confident but he had never used something of this sort before. Wilbur saw dreams look and facial expression turned concerned, "we don't have to use them if your uncomfortable with it." he said looking down at dream.

"No, no it's fine! I'm just preparing myself mentally." Dream said trying to reassure his boyfriend that he was completely ok with this happening, Wilbur gave him a look to which dream just smiled and nodded. "Okay then kitten..." Wilbur said putting on a smirk even if he still wasn't a hundred percent convinced.

He pinched them on dreams pink buds, and dream felt a sharp pain flees to his chest, but that pain only felt like pleasure to him. He leaned his head back butting down on his bottom lip, his eyes rolling back in the process. Wilbur removed the clamps, after getting an idea and Dream whined from the lose of touch, but Wilbur quickly shut him up. "Be patient, you wouldn't want me to stop would you?" He said, his smirk quickly turning into a frown.

Wilbur licked the inside of the clamps, coating them with his warm saliva before placing them onto the brats nipples. Dream was glad he waited, this felt much better than before hand. He bit down on his bottom lip again, and ended up drawing blood after busting his bottom lip. Wilbur noticed this and licked the blood from dreams lip.

Quickly grabbing the lube and removing dreams boxers, Wilbur coated two digits and stuck them into his boyfriend without any warning. "gAH~ MASter." Dream moaned out covering his face with one of his arms, Wilbur didn't like the fact he couldn't see dreams lewd face, so he grabbed another item. Hand cuffs.

He gripped onto dreams wrists and pinned them above his head, handcuffing them together. Afterwards he continued finger-fucking the man beneath of him, who was now a complete mess. Wilbur pulled his fingers out, and dream didn't whimper just like Wilbur told him not to earlier, and the British man took notice of this to dreams liking, "listening to master, are we now? Good boy~" He smirked at him making dream smile from the praise he had gotten. Dream nodded not speaking out of turn.

"I think you've earn't reward... do you think you've earn't one?" He said asking the pissbaby beneath of him a question. "Yes... please.. master~" he said panting in between each word of the sentence. Wilbur removed his boxers, and spat on hand rubbing the spit on his cock before thrusting into dream. Of course he hadn't gave him time to adjust, he wanted to overstimulate the slightly clothed man under him.

Thrusting deep in and out of his boyfriend, hitting his prostate multiple times, many moans escaped dreams mouth. "In or out?~" Wilbur asked dream with lust in his eyes, "iN pLE...s aAHhh~.." dream said trying to form a sentence, Wilbur came inside of dream filling him up, his cum leaking out of dream. This was enjoy to drive dream over the edge coming all over Wilbur's waist coat he was still wearing. Wilbur immediately removed the handcuffs and nipple clamps.

⚠️SMUT HAS ENDED⚠️

Even though the where both tired wilbur would still always clean up after their heated session, and make sure dream was completely comfortable and looked after. He picked him up and carried dream and the equipment they used, bringing him and the stuff upstairs laying him on the bed and putting the items away. He took off the top piece of his uniform that dream was wearing and replacing it with an oversized shirt. He offered dream a drink which he took willingly, Wilbur laid a blanket on him before entering their bedrooms bathroom to go and run a bath for his lover.

He ran a warmish bath which he would make sure is a good temperature before even thinking about letting dream near it. He went back out before picking up the health asleep dream, he took of dreams top and tested the water placing his hand in it.

They climbed in setting his boyfriend on his lap cleaning him up.


	5. Chapter 5

What would of happened if didn't interrupt dream and Fundys wedding? (Not saying they would act like this in real life, this is a FAN FICTION)

…

"Is there anyone in this hall that has any reason why these two should not be wed?" The priest speaks out looking at the audience gathered in the church hall for the special occasion. George sits there looking mad as sapnap sits beside him with a stern look on his face, before the wedding he had told him not to ruin this day for dream and fundy, which George had definitely planned on doing before hand.

After having a look at everyone and nobody coming forthwith a good reason Wilbur continues, "okay, and now through the power invested with me by this church and Minecraft skin, I pronounce you two partners in marriage." It didn't take long for fundy to wrap his arms around dream and kiss him deeply and wholeheartedly. This was the happiest day of his life and there was sure many more to come now that they were officially married.

Dream didn't hesitate to kiss back his new partner, after all he was equally as happy with the events that had played out for him. All that could be heard was the cheering of the crowd, minus one or two people. There was tears falling down Sapnaps face, he acted as if he was a proud father watching their child take their first steps.

Let's not forget the married couple who where also both in tears, not to mention the priest who thought of fundy like a father. This was truly a perfect wedding and it wasn't completely over yet. Dream grabbed the bouquet of flowers that where bought especially for this moment and threw them into the crowd.

They landed on George's lap, George was trying hard not to cry. After all he did just watch the man he loved get married to some off-brand furry. He had his eyes covered with his Google's to hide this.

(Look I don't know how weddings work okay?)

After a lovely meal, and the couples slow dance, fundy carried dream into the hotel room they had rented out for a few nights, no this wasn't their honeymoon they just wanted to get away from everybody to settle down for a bit.

They did the stereotypical carrying the bride (well groom in this case) 'bridal' style through the door, before laying down on the bed together embracing each other's warmth.  
…

Sorry if it's short but I have a request but I don't want to have three dreamburs in a row so I decided to take one of the chapters I was working on and finish it very quickly so yeah- (request was from Wattpad)

I can make a smut version of this is anyone wants to see that?


End file.
